


Glasses Gays

by iris_sanders_athena



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Background Prinxiety - Freeform, College AU, Glasses Gays, Human AU, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Robotics Major Logan, Robotics Major!Logan, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iris_sanders_athena/pseuds/iris_sanders_athena
Summary: Patton's glasses break, but luckily for him a helpful (and cute) robotics major is there to help!





	Glasses Gays

Patton was tired. He had stayed up all night worrying and working. All he could think about was the past and how much he missed it. How much he missed him. By this point he was used to restless nights. After all, that’s what comes with working two jobs and going to college. He shook himself out of his thoughts as he tried to keep pace with his roommate Virgil and his boyfriend Roman.  
“Are you okay Pat? You kinda look like death,” Virgil asked as gently as he could.  
“Don’t worry.” Patton hated lying, but he wasn’t about to put all this on them. “I’m great! Just tired.”  
“Okay...” Virgil responded dubiously.  
They continued to walk together to their first class of the day. Virgil and Roman held hands while they walked, the perfect picturesque couple.  
“Hey Patton, mind if I borrow your glasses?” Roman asked him.  
“Oh uh sure.” He awkwardly fumbled his glasses into Roman’s hand, not entirely sure what Roman would do with them.  
Roman made some joke about a robotics major that he and Virgil had ran into the other day, but Patton tuned him out. He watched as Virgil took a turn with his glasses before asking for them back, as he was practically blind without them.  
“Here ya go Pat-”  
The unfortunate thing about being in such a sleep deprived state was that he lost all of his (already weak) motor skills. The trio watched in horror as the glasses fell to the ground and one of the handles came off.  
Virgil was the first to react.  
“Oh my god Patton I’m so sorry!” Virgil looked like he had just accidently stabbed Patton.  
“Don’t worry about it Virge! I’ll tape them together until I can gather enough money for new ones.” Patton picked up his glasses with a sad smile.  
“I am sorry to interrupt, but I overheard your conundrum and I believe that I can be of some assistance.”  
Patton turned toward the new voice and almost dropped his glasses again. The guy who had offered his help was gorgeous. He was tall, had deep dark blue eyes, and dark brown hair. A stark contrast to Patton who was short, had bright baby blue eyes, and dozens of freckles.  
“Oh, um, yeah that would be-- I mean, I would--” Patton sighed in frustration. “Please fix them.”  
The guy proceeded to open up his backpack which was filled with tools. Patton stared in awe as he took out a small screwdriver and another small screw. He gently took the glasses from Patton and had them fixed in no time at all.  
“There, good as new.” he said, handing them back to Patton. “As a robotics major I always have some tools on me, and as someone who also has a optical impairment I have gotten very good at fixing glasses.”  
“Wow!! Thank you so much…” Patton realized that he didn’t even know his name. “What’s your name?”  
“My name is Logan, it is nice to meet you. May I ask for your name?”  
“My name is Patton! Here,” Patton pulled out his phone. “Can you put in your number, if you don’t mind.” Roman gave him a sideways look, and Patton blushed. “Just in case they break again.”  
“Oh, um, of course,” Logan replied. Patton could see that Logan was blushing, even if he hid it well.  
“You know, we should probably meet up again--” Roman and Virgil shared a look behind him-- “so you can show me how to do that. I’m pretty clumsy, sometimes.”  
Logan spluttered for a few seconds before regaining his composure. “That sounds reasonable,” he tried to saw calmly. “I am free on Saturday at 2pm-4pm. Would you like to meet up at the nearby Starbucks?”  
“I’d love to,” Patton said sweetly.  
Neither of them realize it at the time, but they had just met the love of their lives.


End file.
